


Christmas Kisses

by Ultra



Series: A Literati Christmas - This Is Now [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mistletoe, Post-Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Rory & Jess meet again... under the mistletoe!





	Christmas Kisses

_December 2017_

It was always going to be weird, coming home for Christmas in Stars Hollow with Luke and Lorelai, plus Rory and her new baby daughter. Jess thought he was mentally prepared for it, simply because he had to be, but then things took a strange turn.

“Well, it is a tradition,” she said with a hint of a smile as they found themselves under the mistletoe together.

“I guess it is,” he replied, not so much surprised by what seemed to be an offer than he was terrified at the thought of going back there again.

Kissing Rory Gilmore used to be his favourite thing to do, and Jess had a feeling it would be no less enjoyable now than it had been more than ten years ago. Unfortunately, it could be way more complicated these days, for him if not for her.

“Merry Christmas, Jess,” she said, shifting closer.

“Merry Christmas, Rory,” he replied in kind, leaning in until their lips finally met.

It was just supposed to be a quick peck, a Christmas kiss, a dumb tradition, no big deal. It was so much more than that. In a second, they were lost in a moment they had no wish to get out of, and the world around them fell away. Then too suddenly they parted. There were tears on Rory’s face and somewhere in the background little Ella was crying for Mommy.

Jess wasn’t sure what to think as Rory ran from him. He stood there for a long moment, contemplating what the hell just happened, running his hand back through his hair and cursing himself for being such a fool. It wasn’t true. He wasn’t an idiot anymore, if he ever had been. The truth was, he was just as in love with Rory as he’d ever been. Cigarettes were easier than this. He never learnt to completely give her up. She was too intense an addiction to quit.

It was a good thing Luke and Lorelai had stepped out, though there was every chance they would be back soon, having done the rounds visiting the Belvilles and the Van Gerbigs amongst others. There was no way Jess and Rory could ignore what just happened, and the moment she returned from the bedroom, Ella now settled again, Jess leapt at the chance to talk.

“So, that still works,” he said, gesturing to the mistletoe under which they shared their unexpected but special moment.

“Apparently,” she agreed, nodding her head. “I’m sorry about the crying. That’s not your fault. Hormones and stuff,” she said, waving her hand in a random gesture.

“Huh,” said Jess, shifting awkwardly in place, noticing Rory was doing much the same. “It’s weird, back at the start, that was almost the only thing that worked between us. Took a long time for everything else to figure itself out.”

Rory smiled, she couldn’t help it. “If only we could’ve just figured the other stuff out a little sooner. I guess it’s too late now.”

“Too late for what?” asked Jess, aware of the fact he was holding his breath as he waited on her answer.

There was a moment when confusion crossed Rory’s face, quickly followed by a kind of hope that Jess had hardly been expecting. When she shook her head, his heart sank.

“You don’t mean... Come on, Jess. I’m a single mother, a thirty-three-year-old screw up, and basically, a real mess.”

“No,” he told her, moving closer. “You’re Rory Gilmore. You’re still the girl I fell in love with more than ten years ago, and honestly? I never did figure out how to stop.”

“Really?” she checked, tears welling in her eyes. “Me either,” she confessed, going into his arms for another kiss that was distinctly not under the mistletoe.

It seemed it was going to be a Merry Christmas, and perhaps a very happy new life together too.


End file.
